The Little Things
by CrazyMarshMELLO
Summary: It's the Little things in their friendship that bring the Marauders closer. Drabbles and Oneshots put together to create one fic about all the memories that make the four marauders so close. Wolfstar. Marauders Era. Language. Lily/James.
1. Ice Cream Truck

_(These are written by Jasmine (JasmineZuko97) and I. All characters except for Delilah and Olivia are owned by J.K. Rowling.)_  
>_<p>

It was two AM and James and Sirius sat in front of James' new Television set, lounged out comfortably on the couches of the Potter household.

"I wish Moony'd get his ass over here before the summer ends. I miss him."

"What the fuck?" James blurted out suddenly, sounding more than slightly alarmed. "Sirius, is that an ice cream truck outside?"

"Must be Remus," Sirius replied with all casualty. "He's driving toward us at midnight in an ice cream truck, since Merlin knows he couldn't get here by broom."

The two animagi took several hours to realize the sound was coming from a repeating commercial.


	2. Giggolo

Peter sat comfortably in the common room, enjoying a cup of hot cocoa on a winter day. Sirius ran through the portrait hole, barreling through a couple of first-years, and straight to Peter. He was the only Marauder he could find at the moment.

"37!" he announced proudly. "I've kissed 37 girls under the mistletoe today!"

Peter nearly spit out his drink. "Raped, more like," he said with a laugh. "Really, Sirius. You're horrible."

"I'm going to hell and I'm going to love every minute of it. I'll play cards with Hitler."


	3. Coke and Mentos

On the first day of 3rd year, Sirius and James could be seen bringing a suspicious supply of Muggle soda and candy with them in their trunks.

There were spontaneous (and rather foamy) explosions throughout the castle for weeks.


	4. James With a J

Walking through Hogsmeade in the snow was difficult, but walking through Hogsmeade in the snow trying to find this child's parents was even harder.

While at Honeyduke's, Remus and Sirius had encountered a small child poking them with the end of a stick. "My name is James," said the boy, who could not have been any older then five. "It's spelt with a J. J-A-M-E-S, James."

Sirius turned around to face the pudgy little boy. "That's nice, James with a J. But you should go find your mum now."

"I'm with my dad," the boy stated, as if it were the most obvious fact in the world.

"Go find him then." Sirius turned back around to face Remus again.

James with a J seemed to be displeased with Sirius for ceasing to speak to him, because he jabbed Sirius' back quite harshly with the stick.

"Bugger!" Sirius exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"What he means, is, why aren't you with your dad?" Remus interjected, before Sirius' temper got the better of him.

The boy shrugged. He attempted to stab Remus with the stick, too, but Remus acted too quickly. He confiscated it and snapped it in two seperate pieces. "Where's your dad?" Remus inquired impatiently.

James with a J looked absently up at them. "I don't know."

"We'll find him," Remus said. Anything to get rid of this brat.

"But he's so charming and well-behaved, Remus, can't we keep him?"

"We can barely take care of the James we have now."


	5. Concert

Remus didn't expect Sirius to buy him Queen tickets when he had found out about him liking the band. Remus _really_ didn't expect to wake up to find that his boyfriend had grafiti'd his car with the words 'Screw Me, Freddie,' along with several small hearts, written on the rear windshield in red spraypaint.


	6. Farewell Kiss

At the end of every year, Sirius had attempted to tackle Professor McGonagall and kiss her goodbye. Since all his attempts had failed, Sirius had made it one of his life's goals to finally succeed. With the end of the term of his seventh year approaching rapidly, Minerva McGonagall was extra cautious in the hallways. She knew that this year would be just as bad, if not worse, than the previous year's attempts, despite Sirius' prefect boyfriend.

"Minerva, my love, how are you on this fine evening?" Sirius black was standing in the doorway of her classroom.

"Considerably worse than before you walked into this room, Mr. Black," she retorded dryly.

Completely ignoring her comment, Sirius continued. "Looking forward to that kiss, are we?"

"I can barely contain myself." Her monotony reeked of sarcasm.

"Some things are worth the wait, my dear."

"I'm sure Mr. Lupin would not be pleased with you."

"He'd understand," Sirius explained. "He knows that my love for him and my love for you are two entirely different things. He knows that my lust for you burns with the passion of a thousand suns, so he wouldn't mind one little kiss. Besides, the passion with which I love you is only relatable with his desire to snog Freddie Mercury. And what kind of person would I be to deny him of that?"

McGonnagall raised an eyebrow.

"My darling Minerva, one day you will see how perfect we are for eachother, and you'll thank me for this."

"Thank you for what, exactly?"

With that, Sirius swiftly pulled her face toward his and pressed their lips together. "One day we will be together, once you get over that petty denial, my sweet." Sirius began to sprint down the halls.

"SIRIUS BLACK! ENDLESS DETENTION!" McGonagall's yells of fury could be heard from the astronomy tower.


	7. Reprimand

An eight-year-old Delilah slowly entered her brother's room, wearing her very-best angel face. This, Remus could tell, mean only one thing - she had done something disbicably evil.

"Do you remember Mum's favorite pearl necklace?" she began awkwardly.

"What did you do to it, Delilah?" Remus looked at her with a condemning expression.

"It was an accident, Remy, I swear it was," she pleaded. She pulled a handfull of loose pearls out of her pocket.

"Delilah Giselle Lupin!" Sirius reprimanded her as if he had lived with the Lupins his entire life. Remus managed a dissaproving glare, but couldn't stop himself from smiling at Sirius' comfort with his family.

"Delilah, why would you do that?"

"I said it was an accident! I was trying it on and it just broke! Please, Sirius, don't tell Mum and Dad."

Sirius smirked. "You shouldn't be playing with your mother's belongings, sweetheart, especially if they're expensive. I'm afraid I'm going to have to rat you out."

"No! No, I'll tell them about you two kissing this summer!" Desperate times called for desperate measures, she supposed.

"You wouldn't," Remus narrowed his eyes.

"Try me."

All was still and silent for a few moments. Then, Delilah sped out the door.

"I'll get you!" Sirius yelled, and Remus watched in amusement as he caught Delilah and tickled her into keeping quiet and stole the broken necklace from her. "I'll hide it for you, twerp. If she asks you don't know anything about its whereabouts."

Sirius would make a wonderful father, Remus thought jokingly.


	8. Zombie Apocalypse

When Remus checked the mail one summer day, he found that there was a letter adressed to him. He opened it.

_Moony,_

_The muggles say that the zombie apocalypse is due to happen tomorrow, so here's the plan, just in case. Fly to our house on broomstick - oh, wait. You're screwed._

_- Sirius & James_


	9. Mayhem

"Lily is working at this muggle store called Tesco this summer," James told the Marauders enthusiastically. "I think we should visit her."

"Imagine the havoc we could wreak on a muggle store," Sirius began mischiviously. Remus didn't like where this was going.


	10. Tree House

After being banned from After being banned from Tesco and punched several times in the face by Lily, James sat back in his bedroom, thinking. He didn't think he had ever felt such a horrible combination of melancholy and boredom.

"I recently traded a good amount of Galleons for muggle money," Sirius pointed out. "We could put that to some good use."

The marauders left James' home with $1,000 to spend and returned with loads of wood, nails, a hammer, a rough plan, and absolutely no woodwork experience.

Mr. Potter's yard was never the same again.


	11. Plastic Spiders

"James, we are walking through the woods with a plastic spider named Semaj and leaving marks on the trees. Is this your idea of a good first day of summer?"

James simply told them to keep on walking. In approximately ten minutes they came across a wide clearing.

"Somewhere for Remus to transform this summer," James explained. Looks of understanding shot all aroud the group.

"But what does that spider have to do with it?" Peter asked, thoroughly confused.

"Just go with it, Peter," advised Remus.


	12. My Prince

James arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place and knocked on the large, fancy door. Sirius practically flew out of the entrance.

"You are my fucking prince, James, saving me from his awful place." Sirius attacked his friend with such a fierce hug they both came quite close to falling down the concrete steps and cracking their heads open.


	13. Campfire

"Sirius, get your guitar and meet us outside!" James called enthusiastically.

"I don't know how to play it," Sirius lied. He didn't know what James was up to, and most likely would not want his precious guitar to be a part of it.

"Bullshit, Sirius, I watched you serenade Moony with it. Come on, we're having a campfire!"

Six hours, two bags of marshmallows, and twenty-eight butterbeers later, they were all satisfied.


	14. Bad Dream

Delilah was fairly small for a seven-year-old. Perhaps this was why Remus, who was occupied cuddling with Sirius, did not notice her approaching until she was climbing over the couch to sit between them.

"Hey twerp," Sirius greeted her warmly.

"I had a bad dream," Delilah says quietly. It is then that the two boys realize her freckley cheeks are tearstained. "It was dark and cold and rainy, and there was this huge lion chasing me, and -"

"It's okay," Sirius comforts. "It was only a dream. You're with us now, it's okay."

Remus smiled. Sirius really would make a great father.


	15. Let All The Children Boogie

"Sirius, do you have to sing 'Starman' every time we pass the Astronomy tower?"

"Yes, I do."


	16. Marco Polo

The Gryffindor common room was crowded with students celebrating their House's recent Quidditch win. In a hurry to find his friends, Remus did the first thing that came to mind. He stood in the middle of all the noise and shouted "Marco!"

"Polo!" the entire room roared back. Remus was at a loss for words.


	17. Forgetful

"Remus, do remember anything other than what you learn in school?" Sirius asked.

"Yes!" Remus protested.

"What did you have for lunch yesterday?" Remus can feel Sirius' gaze as he fails to recall the answer to the question. "I swear," Sirius laughs, "I should just start calling you Mr. Short-Term-Memory-Loss."

"Nah," Remus shrugged. "I'd probably forget such a long name."


	18. Collaboration

Sirius sat perched at Remus' desk while Remus finished his homework, tuning the knobs of the radio he kept near his desk.

"Glam rockstar David Bowie has told reporters of plans to release a new single with Queen sometime in 1981. He also said the two artist plan to begin working on the single sometime next year. In other news - "

Sirius just about died.

"REMUS, DID YOU HEAR THAT? QUEEN AND BOWIE! IN THE SAME SONG! THE WORLD WOULD EXPLODE!"


	19. Stop Reading

Remus walked out into his yard on an average summer day to read in peace. When he was nice and settled on a rock by the small fish pond, his copy of To Kill a Mockingbird was snatched from his hands by a canine jaw full of large teeth. Before Remus was able to register what was coming to him, he found himself being licked to death by Sirius in his dog form.


	20. I Love You More

"I love you, you know that?" Sirius thinks aloud to Remus as he gets into bed one night.

"I'm pretty positive I love you more."

"From the top of the world to the bottom of the sea, and to the moon and back," Sirius countered stubbornly, then pecked Remus on the forehead.

"You win this round," Remus agreed, grabbing onto his boyfriend's hand under the covers.

Sirius leaned onto Remus' shoulder and fell asleep.


	21. Hey James

As was expected, James was turned down by Lily yet again. It was their sixth year at Hogwarts, which meant that James had spent an entire six years pining after the beautiful redhead - seemingly in vain. He loved Lily Evans more than anything in the entire world, but she had never so much as given him a chance. She spent all her time with that rotten Slytherin boy, Snape - whom James hated with the passion of ten thousand suns - and seemed to look forward to rejecting him when she saw him approach.

Who did James think he was fooling?

Sirius opened the door to their dormitory and set down his Transfiguration textbook on his bed. He glanced at James, who had been moping under a blanket the entire day. "Come on, Prongs," Sirius sat at the end of James' four-poster. He had never been good at comforting others, but he couldn't bear seeing his best friend this miserable. "At least she didn't punch you in the face this time."

"Sirius, I've been begging her to just give me a chance for six years. Six years, Sirius." James sighed, and paused. "Do you even know what it's like to love someone with all your heart, and know that they'll never love you back?"

Sirius nearly flinched at his friend's words. Bittersweet memories of years of trying to hide his love for Remus flooded his mind.

"Yes, I do," Sirius said softly, looking down at his feet. "But Prongs, you really, really love her. I know you do, James. Your eyes light up when she walks by, and I can't even keep count of all the birds you've accidentally called 'Lily' when you were snogging. So what, Lily didn't want to go on a date today? That doesn't mean you can give up hope, mate. You've got to keep trying."

James looked up at Sirius pitifully. Sirius could tell by the look on James' face that he was only retaining half of what he said. Sirius smirked as he came up with an idea to catch James' attention.

_"Hey James,_  
><em>Don't let me down.<em>  
><em>You have found her,<em>  
><em>Now go and get her.<em>  
><em>Remember to let her into your heart;<em>  
><em>Then you can start<em>  
><em>To make it better."<em>

James sniffled. "Sirius?" he called weakly.

"Yeah?"

"Fuck off."


	22. Spelling

"Sirius!" Remus called. "What are you doing here?"

He turned around at his friend's voice. Remus would have his head if he found out that Sirius had snuck spraypaint to the park to graffiti the playground equipment. He hastily tucked the small red spraypaint bottle back into his jacket. "What are you doing here?" he countered. After all, the last place he'd imagine Remus to be on an autumn afternoon was this crummy playground.

"Delilah wanted to go," Remus explained. At Remus' words, Sirius braced himself for impact; within a couple of seconds, Remus' little sister had run at him with a fierce hug. When Delilah had pulled away, Sirius casually leaned against the side of the slide so that he would hide what he had been writing.

Apparantly Sirius had not done so as casually as he had imagined, because Remus look at him and raised an eyebrow. "What did you say you came here to do?"

"Er, I didn't."

Suspicious that his friend was hiding something, Remus pulled Sirius to the side. Sirius did not resist. Written in fresh red letters was 'I watch you're children play.'

Sirius waited for Remus to scold him, to glare at him, to lecture him about how what he was doing was both morally wrong and illegal. But Remus did none of these. Instead, he remained quite calm as he turned to Sirius. "You spelled 'your' wrong," he pointed out smugly.


	23. Hammock

Remus was laying peacefully on the hammock in his backyard, attempting to finally finish reading his copy of To Kill a Mockingbird, which he had begun reading a couple of weeks ago but had not since picked it up. Sirius saw him, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Sirius climbed up onto the hammock with Remus, lying beside him with an arm around his waist. If there was one thing Sirius was good at, it was distracting Remus from reading. This time, however, Remus briefly looked up from his book to kiss Sirius on the cheek. "Now get off me, Sirius," he muttered, turning his attention once again to his book, "it's way too hot to have you on top of me."

Sirius did not budge; he had every intention of staying exactly where he was. Annoyed, Remus pushed him. The animagus nearly fell, clung to the hammock for dear life, and pushed Remus back with twice the force he had recieved.

Remus grabbed Sirius' arm in an attempt to stay on the hammock, but the only thing he managed to do was pull Sirius on top of him as he fell. Accompanied by whimpers of pain, Sirius could hear a muffled "what do you have against this book?" underneath him.


	24. Pogo Championship

When more than one Marauder was in the room, chaos almost always ensued. So when Remus opened his front door to find James, Sirius, and Peter at his doorstep, he was positive that this would only end in injuries. Since it had been raining, Remus took their rain-soaked coats to hang in the garage.

"Hey Moony, what's this?" James called.

Remus looked over his shoulder to see what James was talking about. "Oh, that's a pogo stick. But it's Delilah's, and if you break it she'll have your antlers."

"What does it do?" Peter inquired, eyeing it suspiciously.

"You jump on it," Remus explained lamely.

Sirius lay it down on the ground and jumped on the body of the toy. "That was riveting," he muttered sarcastically.

"No," Remus laughed. He'd have shown them how, but couldn't do it to save his life. Instead, he poked his head through the door that connected the garage and the house, and called for his little sister. The six-year-old appeared a few moments later, and her face lit up when she saw the boys.

"Sirius! James! Pete!" She exclaimed, hugging each of them.

"Twerp, could you do us a favor?" Sirius asked.

"Could you teach us how to do this?" James finished Sirius' sentence, holding out the pogo stick.

"Sure," Delilah answered both of them, taking it from James and mounting it. She jumped a few times, and then stopped. "You just have to keep balanced while you do it, or else you'll fall off."

She handed it back to James, who stumbled, but was eventually able to jump four times before loosing his balance. Delilah giggled at him before going back inside.

"Give me that," Sirius interrupted him. "I can do much better."

"I don't know, I think you two should stop before you both end up in St. Mungo's," Remus grinned.

"Oh, piffle," Sirius shrugged off Remus. He jumped five more times than James, and the two boys kept competitively taking turns jumping more times than the last. Peter and Remus stood very clear of them (Peter having nearly killed himself when trying to use the pogo stick), watching with amusement and slight interest.

The competition went on for more than four hours.


	25. Where's The Dirt?

As was becoming custom, the four Marauders sat around their small campfire roasting marshmallows. Peter pulled his stick out of the fire to find that his marshmallow had fallen off, but angry sparks at the tip remained, threatening to set the entire thing aflame.

James saw his friend's dilemma. "Stick it in the dirt," he advised.

Looking extremely nervous (the tip of the stick was now ignited), Peter began to panic. "Where's the dirt?" he practically yelled.

"Wow, Wormtail," Sirius laughed, "really?"

"You're standing on it, mate," James clarified, suppressing his urge to laugh hysterically. Remus and Sirius had obviously had the same concern, because they were nearly toppling over each other with immense laughter.

"Oh," Peter murmured, his cheeks red with embarrassment as he laughed at himself.

"Nope, you've got to go down to that oak tree."

"Then circle around it a couple of times before walking out onto the street."

"Nine houses to the right, there's a tree house. The dirt's been hidden there."


	26. Howler

Minerva McGonagall was sitting in her living room, curled up and enjoying a cup of tea, when a dark-hued barn owl began scratching at her window with its talons. She reluctantly got up and opened the window, and the owl dropped a red envelope at her feet before flying off. She picked it up; a red envelope could only mean one thing – a Howler. When she opened it, Sirius Black's voice boomed throughout her small house.

"MINERVA, MY LOVE, YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM ME FOREVER. THE LOVE I HAVE FOR YOU WILL OVERPOWER EVERYTHING IN THE END, AND I AM PREPARED TO WAIT FOR YOU UNTIL YOU REALIZE THE ERROR OF YOUR WAYS. GOOD DAY, MY SWEET, WE SHALL SEE EACHOTHER AGAIN ON SEPTEMBER FIRST."


	27. Boyfriend

"Sirius, my family is coming over for dinner tonight," Remus began. "Try not to scare them too badly."

Two hours later, Remus walked into the living room to find one of his aunts glaring judgmentally at Sirius, who was seated innocently at the opposite end of the couch.

"Remus, is this true? Is this boy your boyfriend?" she spat. Her voice was like venom – cold and cruel. What little color the previous full moon had spared Remus left his face.

"Yes," Remus affirmed after a brief pause that seemed like an eternity to Sirius. "Yes, he is." He sat down in between his aunt and Sirius and squeezed his hand in defiance to his aunt's disgusted tone.

"Can I use the dungbombs now?" Sirius whispered.

"Wait until she gets comfortable," Remus advised.


	28. Zonko's

It was finally the weekend, and James wasn't sure what to be more excited about – the visit to Hogsmeade that day or the big Quidditch match the next. Finding a compromise, he, Sirius, and Peter flew to Hogsmeade by broom. (Remus couldn't ride a broom to save his life, so he sat behind Sirius and held onto his waist.)

Getting into the stockroom of Zonko's had never been easier.


	29. Roses are Red

When Sirius came to visit Remus the week after seventh year ended, Remus was pleasantly surprised.

When Sirius took his shirt off to reveal a vivid tattoo of a howling wolf on his shoulder blade, Remus told him he was crazy.

When Sirius climbed the vines outside Remus' room and attempted to impress him by saying, "Roses are red, violets are blue, Remus please let me in, I really miss you," Remus thought it was ridiculously and hilariously cute.


	30. Bad Puns

"There's a beetle on my nightstand!" Peter exclaimed, startled by the bug's presence.

"What's he singing?" Sirius asked sarcastically from his bed across the dormitory.

"_Siriusly_, Padfoot, it was a _Black_ bug," Peter retorted.

"Okay, now that was just stupid and ineffective."


	31. Party

When Lily and James had officially become a couple, Sirius had taken it upon himself to throw a huge party. It rivaled the likes of Quidditch parties. It lasted until one in the morning (and would have lasted longer, if Professor McGonagall had not heard the noise and walked in).

"Mr. Potter, I congratulate you on your success and realize that this means no more ridiculous and rule-breaking attempts at getting the attention of Ms. Evans. However, I must inform you that the Gryffindor House does need some rest before the sun rises."

Three hours later, she woke up to fireworks outside the window that were charmed to read 'Lily and James,' and 'Seventh Year? Took you long enough."


	32. Health Log

"Do we really have to do a health log for school?" Sirius complained. "This sucks. It's summer, for Merlin's sake!"

James looked down at what he had written so far that day. 'Four slices of pizza, five butterbeers.'

"We can fail together," he muttered.


	33. MoneyMaking 101

"We need ways to get money to go to the Quidditch World Cup this year," Remus realized. "We're broke - well, at least I am."

"We could stand on street corners and pretend to be homeless," Sirius suggested.


	34. Haircuts

Mrs. Potter had had enough. James and Sirius were both living under her roof, so they would live by her rules.

This was why she was currently making her way up to their room with a pair of scisssors.

"Right then," she began, "you boys need to cut your hair."

"No! Mom, you can't!" James begged.

"But Mrs. Potter!" Sirius protested.

"James, your hair is a sloppy mess, you don't even brush it! Sirius, yours is always in your face, you must be so hot underneath all that hair."

Despite their protests, James ended up cutting four inches of hair off his head, and Sirius was forced to put his up in a ponytail.

They burned all photo evidence.


	35. Muscles

Sirius opened the door that led into the Potters' living room. What lay before his eyes was his best friend flexing his barely-existant muscles to the television as if it were a mirror.

"Er... Prongs?"

"Shut up, I'm mimicking the TV."

Sirius decided it would be best not to ask questions and turned around to go back into James' room.


	36. Poofter

"It's nice of you boys to take time off from your Order duties to welcome Delilah back home," Mrs. Lupin smiled, looking up at Remus and Sirius. "From what she's told me in her letters, she's really missed you both."

"I've figured that out from her bi-weekly letters," said Remus, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Wouldn't miss Delilah coming back for the world," Sirius commented aloud. Remus grinned; Delilah really did have Sirius wrapped around her not-so-litte-anymore finger.

The train pulled up at long last, and a swarm of Hogwarts students were suddently crowding the platform. Delilah eventually emerged from the cluster of students and gave each person waiting for her a massive hug, then proceded to tell them all about her first year.

"Hogwarts is so amazing! I love it there, it's totally awesome! And everyone's so nice! Except for Filch, of course, and that one boy, but he's not really important-"

"Who is this boy?" Sirius pressed. "Was he your boyfriend?"

"Sirius, she's eleven!"

"No, he's just some stuck-up rich kid picking on me for being a half-blood. But whatever. He's stupid."

Remus tensed. "What?"

As a lanky boy with dirty blonde hair and an turned-up nose passed by, Delilah frowned. "My brother's gonna beat you up," she mouthed to him as he glanced over. Unafraid of conflict, the boy approached with a wicked grin.

"Him?" the boy chuckled, shooting Remus a dirty look. "That's your big scary brother? He just might be the biggest poofter I've ever seen in my entire life!"

Before Remus could open his mouth to speak, Sirius lowered himself to be at eye level with the boy, his grey eyes blazing loathfully.

"Excuse me," Sirius whispered calmly but threateningly. "What the fuck did you just call my boyfriend?


	37. Fighting

Remus and Sirius sat facing eachother in Remus' bedroom. It had only been three days since the end of the school year, and Sirius was spending the summer at the Lupin household.

"I love it here," Sirius grinned. "It's so different from my house. Have your parents ever even fought?"

"Well, I remember one time when I was younger," Remus replied awkwardly. "I don't even remember what it was about, but it lasted for a little over a week. They wouldn't talk to eachother, and my mum made my dad sleep on the couch. Eventually my dad had had enough, so he got down on one knee and sang that Elvis song - what's it called? 'Are You Lonesome Tonight' - and she forgave him immediately."

"Lucky. My parents can't even go two hours without going for each other's throats. It's almost as bad as how often they yell at me."

Remus felt a mixture of sympathy for Sirius and hatred toward Sirius' parents. "You won't ever have to go back there," Remus said after some while. "I promise."


	38. Portuguese

"I don't understand why James thinks its a good idea to invite you to dinner the same afternoon," Olivia Lupin began. Remus was looking at his mother attentively. "I suppose you can go though. You kids are mad, making plans with such short notice."

Remus had arrived at the Potters' house via floo powder. "Why did you invite me so late?" Remus asked after being tackled by Sirius.

"My parents said I could invite a friend. Padfoot's already living here and you lived the closest."

"I came by floo powder, James. The distance wouldn't have mattered."

"Oh yeah," James muttered. "Well, anyhow, my parents've invited some of their friends over when they heard they were in town." Just then, there was a knock on the door that suggested the family friends James was talking about had arrived with impecable timing. James opened the door and a middle-aged couple entered; they immediately turned to James' parents, and it became quite obvious they had not seen each other for quite some time. After smothering James, the man turned to Remus.

"Lupin, Remus Lupin!" he bellowed. He obviously had little to no knowledge that the people around him were not hard of hearing. "How are you?"

"Er, fine... do I know you?"

"Of course you do," the man explained. "I was best friends with your parents before we moved. Haven't seen you since you were a baby! You look exactly like your father, you know, can't tell that you've got a drop of Portuguese blood in you!"

James' father's head turned. "You're Portuguese?" he inquired.

"On my mother's side, yeah."

"Good for you!"

Remus had no response.


	39. Gay

For Delilah's eighth birthday, she had invited a handful of friends to the house. Her party was located in the basement, and she had insisted on playing all the records she had deemed worthy. Sirius had somehow (though not unsurprisingly) found himself dancing with Delilah, twirling her around in circles until she got so dizzy she collapsed in a fit of giggles.

Remus muttered something under his breath that sounded remarkably like 'blackmail, blackmail, so much blackmail,' as the Van Morrison record finished playing. He picked up the pile of records on the table. The only one that hadn't been played yet belonged to Elton John, so Remus switched the records out.

As the first song began to play, a small girl with short blonde hair looked slightly disgusted. "This is Elton John," she murmered. "My mum says he's gay."

Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but Delilah was quicker, shooting the girl a look of severe disapproval before speaking. "Why is that a bad thing?"

"It's gross."

"No it's not. A person is a person, and that stuff doesn't make a difference!"

Remus had never been more proud.


	40. Helmet

"Sirius, the least you could do if you're going to ride that metal deathtrap everywhere is wear a helmet!" Remus insisted, sticking to the argument he'd been making for nearly five years.

"I barely ever ride it like a muggle anyway, what's the worst that could happen? Besides, if I fell from the air a helmet wouldn't help much."

An hour later, Remus recieved the call he had been dreading for so long, and immediately made his way to Kings College Hospital. Sirius had crashed his motorbike, the hospital employee had informed him over the phone. Although the injuries weren't major, he would be required to stay overnight.

"Sirius Orion Black," Remus huffed as he entered the hospital room. "You gave me a bloody heart attack! If you had just listened to me for once, you wouldn't be here. What if something worse had happened to you?"

Sirius ignored Remus' ranting. "How is she?"

"Who? Don't tell me you've hurt some one else, too -"

"The motorbike," Sirius elaborated. "How's the bike?"

Remus stared. "How's the bike!" He repeated, bordering hysteria. "I won't let you come within a hundred-meter radius of your precious bike if you don't swear to me you'll wear a helmet from now on!"


	41. Save A Broom

Lily did a double take as she walked by the Marauders in the Gryffindor common room, giving Remus a puzzled look. "You don't play Quidditch," she stated simply. She was looking at his shirt, which read 'Save a broom, ride a Quidditch player.'

"He doesn't," Sirius confirmed, winking at Lily a he draped an arm over Remus' shoulder.


	42. Zoo

"This is blasphemy!" James exclaimed, motioning with his hands to the deer exhibit at the zoo, clearly outraged. "They need more room!"

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon, and what had started as Remus bringing Delilah to the zoo had ended up as Remus going to the zoo with Delilah, the Marauders, and Lily. Lily absoloutely adored Delilah from the moment they met, and the two spent the day talking about which animals were their favourites and comparing stories of how they dealt with the boys.

Their last visit within the zoo was, ironically, the wolf exhibit. There were two wolves, one tawny grey and the other black, laying side by side.

"Remind you of anything?" Sirius murmured as he reached out to hold Remus' hand. James made a gagging motion and was hit upside the head by Lily shortly afterward.


	43. More Than You'll Ever Know

For Remus' eighteenth birthday, he had insisted on staying sober even though he was surrounded on all sides by Firewhiskey. Sirius obviously did not have the same concern. He and James had obviously smuggled alcohol from their latest Hogsmeade visit for the occasion. Peter had charmed a record to play music from Remus' favourite bands.

"Heyyyyy James!" Sirius called as the charmed record began to play 'Hey Jude' by The Beatles. It was quite obvious how drunk he was. "Remember this? HEYYY JAAAAAMES, DON'T LET ME DOOOWWNN -"

"No," he replied, his face red as he tried to whisk Lily in the other direction. The last thing he wanted was for her to hear Sirius' drunken account of his darkest times. "Absoloutely not. You're too drunk for your own good." Sirius ignored him and proceded to sing the song, substituting every 'hey Jude' for a 'hey James.' James glared.

As the song changed to 'You're My Best Friend' by Queen, Sirius moved on to his boyfriend. "Hey Moony, it's ouuur soong!" he shouted, grabbing another bottle of Firewhiskey.

"You've had quite enough," Remus told him, putting the bottle back down on the table.

"WRONG!" Sirius laughed, making a noise Remus realized was supposed to be an imitation of a buzzer. "You need more. You need to have fuuun, Moony, it's your birthdaaay!"

Maybe he was right, Remus realized. As drunk as he was, Sirius had a point. Even at parties, Remus was always the wet blanket. He would change that right now, he decided. He grabbed Sirius and pulled him closer, embracing him with an intense, sloppy kiss, hands running down his body. Sirius was surprised, but didn't object.

Someone cleared their throat behind him. Remus pulled away to see Minerva McGonagall standing there, her usual unamused expression on her face.

Remus' face instantaneously turned a deep shade of red. "Oh my God - I, er, we were just... I'm so sorry! CHRIST - Please don't fail me, Professor!"

"Mr. Lupin, please escort Mr. Black and yourself to my office. Now, as for the rest of you, I'm going to pretend that you didn't have all those drinks. I'm going to close my eyes, and who ever is not in their dormitories by the time I open them is getting four weeks' worth of detention."

"I can't believe you, Sirius," Remus ranted in McGonagall's office while waiting for her to arrive. "I listen to you for once and do something crazy, and now we're getting in trouble! This is your fault, I never asked for any of this."

"I don't know whaaat you're talking about, Moooony," Sirius slurred. "And what's got Minerva's panties up in a bunch?"

"I'd say you, but that'd give you the wrong idea, so I'm going to ignore you now."

"You're mad at me, Moooony! Please don't be mad at me, I love you, Moony!" Sirius planted a wet, drunken kiss on Remus' mouth. McGonagall couldn't have chosen a better time to walk in.

"Excuse me, boys."

"I swear it wasn't what it looked like," Remus began. "I was completely surprised by this party, if it were up to me I'd be in bed with a book." Sirius laughed.

"It has come to my attention, Mr. Lupin, that Potter and this oaf have organised this party for you?"

"Yeah!" Sirius nodded. "Ungrateful bloke he is, didn't even wanna drink with uuus -"

"Be quiet Sirius," Remus warned. He then turned to Mcgonagall. "Yes, Professor."

"McGooglyface loves me!" Sirius protested, slurring his words. "You don't anymore!"

"Shut UP," Remus hissed.

"Mr. Black, it seems we are now repeating the past. Need I remind you of the party you threw for Ms. Evans and Potter last November?"

"Whaat? Oh, yeah! Now that -" Sirius paused. "That was a party."

"Yes, well, do you remember your punishment that time?"

"Nope," Sirius sing-songed, twirling his tie in his hand.

McGonagall turned to Remus. "Right. Please tell him when he is sober enough that he is serving detention with Professor Binns cleaning desks until the end of May."

"Yes, Professor. But, er, what about me? I mean, we were, uh... It's against the school rules."

"I don't know what you're talking about. You may go now." There was the slightest hint of a smirk in her expression. "That boy would be up to his ears in trouble he couldn't handle if you weren't looking out for him," she added more quietly, half to herself.

Back in their dormitory, Sirius was about to pass out in his bed before he looked up at Remus with his puppydog eyes. "You still love me, right, Moony?"

Remus grinned, kissing him sweetly on the forehead. "More than you'll ever know."


	44. Kinky

Peter opened the door of the Marauders' dormitory and entered. James slumped in a chair, beside himself in a silent fit of laughter.

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Do I even want to know, Prongs?"

"Look." James pointed at Remus' four-poster bed. Peter did as he was instructed. The sheets that were usually made neatly and tidily were messy and tangled, dirtied with pawprints. Amongst them was a black leather dog collar.

"Ewww," Peter remarked. "That is SO KINKY."


	45. That Bad

James and Sirius sat in the Gryffindor common room, chatting after a rather tedious day full of boring classes. "I'm taking Lily to Madame Puddifoot's next Hogsmeade visit," James mentioned dreamily when the subject of Hogsmeade arose.

"Try not to swallow each other," Sirius smirked. "Really, Prongs, you two are always on top of each other, snogging like there's no tomorrow. I'm surprised evolution hasn't kicked in by now and given you gills or something so that you could breathe at the same time."

"Come on, Padfoot, we can't be that bad, can we?"

"You're giving Frank and Alice a run for their money. Frank and Alice, James."

"Wow," James gaped. Frank Longbottom and Alice Fortescue were the most widely-known couple at Hogwarts. "It really is bad, isn't it?"


	46. Foolish

John Lupin unlocked and opened the door to his basement, careful not to be too loud - upstairs, his wife and daughter were still sleeping. The basement was where Remus would transform, and tonight had been a full moon. As he stood at the top of the stairs, the only sounds he could hear was his son's muffled whimpering and Sirius Black's voice.

"Moony, it's okay," Sirius whispered, cradling Remus' beaten body in his arms. "It's over. The wolf isn't going to hurt you anymore."

John remained silent. When Remus had told him about his and Sirius' relationship, he hadn't bothered to hide his dissaproval. Only now, seeing how comitted and enamored Sirius truly was toward Remus, he realized how foolish he had been.


	47. If A Mime Falls In The Woods

Remus was slumped in a large red cushioned armchair in the common room, nose buried in a History of Magic textbook; there was a big exam coming up in a few days. Sirius was sitting on the arm of the chair, leaning against Remus so that his head was resting on Remus' shoulder.

"Haven't you studied enough?" Sirius muttered.

Remus ignored him, seeing as he has answered this question at least a million times. Thinking quickly of what he would do to Delilah when she was bored out of her wits, Remus gave Sirius a riddle to occupy his thoughts for a short time. "Sirius, if a tree falls in the middle of the woods and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?"

Sirius, clearly unamused by Remus' attempt of quieting him, quickly shot back. "If a mime falls in the woods, does it finally make a sound?"


	48. Slip N' Slide

**Author's Note: This drabble is for Miss R.E. Mulvey, who suggested a slip 'n' slide or a waterslide be used.**

"I'm going to buy one of those Muggle things - slip and slides, whatever they're called," Sirius announced at James' house, where all of the Marauders were currently located.

"I hate those things," Remus added. "They're evil, not to mention boring."

"Not when you put them on ridiculously steep hills," Sirius pointed out, referring to the sharp incline of James' backyard.

"You wouldn't," Peter grinned.

"He would, though," James smirked. The next few days were filled with lots of water, insanity, and various cuts, bruises, and sprains.


	49. Other Ways

Sirius stole a handful of Honeyduke's chocolate from Remus' trunk, only to be scolded by a very angry Remus.

"Hey!" Remus objected. "That's mine, and I'm running out!"

"Relax, Moony," Sirius said through a mouthful of chocolate. "I'm a Black, I'll buy you twenty Galleons worth of whatever chocolate you want."

"On what condition?" Remus chaffed.

A mischievous glint flickered across Sirius' grey eyes. "If you dress up as Ziggy Stardust for Halloween."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Not for all the chocolate in the world, Sirius."

James snorted from where he was sitting beside Sirius. "You know, Padfoot," he said, holding back laugher, "there are other ways to see Moony naked." At this, Remus blushed and Sirius elbowed James quite harshly in the stomach.


	50. Stab

"Padfoot," began an exasperated James, "please stop singing that song. Please."

"Come on, Padfoot, why make us suffer?" Peter complained. Sirius paused rather abruptly from his awful - not to mention painfully loud - rendition of 'Dream Weaver' to turn to the other Marauders.

"Well, for one, it pisses you guys off," Sirius said nonchalantly. "And don't lie to yourselves, you love every second of my singing."

"I've heard you sing, Sirius," Remus interjected. "And you're not singing. You're making an annoying screeching similar to the sound a dying horse makes." Sirius ignored him completely and continued to sing, this time adding a little dance.

"I suddenly got the inexplicable urge to stab someone," James sing-songed, mocking Sirius' tone.

"Was it Padfoot?" Remus chimed sarcastically.

"Maaaaybe," James sung in falsetto, smiling up at a now-silent Sirius. One look at eachother and they all burst out laughing.


	51. Sporks

"Happy birthday, Sirius!" James, Remus, and Peter sang in unison.

"You guys didn't have to do this, you know," said Sirius, but the huge grin on his face and the delight in his eyes said otherwise.

"You could've saved me the trouble, then." James joked, elbowing Sirius affectionately. He handed him a spork from the kitchens to eat his cake.

Sirius eyeballed the spork judgmentally. "Sporks are evil," he concluded. "Abominations. They're like spoons, but with the ability to harm. Violent spoons, yes, that's what they are. Either that or just gender-anonymous, neither fork or spoon. Sporks are the transvestites of cutlery." James, Peter, and Remus laughed.

"Oh, shut up and eat your cake," Remus interjected with a smile, swooping in to kiss Sirius on the cheek.


	52. Sherbert

Sirius sat up in his bed, checking the clock. It was just past one in the morning. Despite the late time, he was quite hungry. He entertained the idea of stealing a bit of chocolate from Remus' stash, but quickly thought better of it; he wouldn't live to see another day if Remus found out. Deciding he'd much rather risk the wrath of John and Olivia rather than Remus, he quietly made his way into the kitchen.

Recognizing the small figure of Delilah Lupin on her tip-toes in front of the open refridgerator, Sirius realized he wasn't the only one looking for a midnight snack.

He stood behind her and twisted his face into a ridiculously animated dissaproving frown. "What the devil is going on here, Delilah?"

"I'm hungry," she complained, but giggled at his silly facial expression nonetheless.

"That makes two of us, twerp," Sirius admitted, abandoning his facade.

"There's ice cream up at the top, but I can't reach it," she explained, reaching her hand up to point at it. "It's sherbert."

Half an hour later, Remus woke up in the middle of the night to find Sirius and Delilah sitting cross-legged on the floor of his bedroom, eating ice cream from the carton and conversing about Muggle music artists.


	53. Licorice

"Mum sent me some Muggle sweets this morning," Remus mentioned, tossing the package of licorice onto James' bed. "I don't really care for them though, you guys can have them if you'd like."

James bit into one and scrunched up his face in disgust. "You could've warned me that they taste like rubbish!" he exclaimed, throwing the part he had not eaten at Remus.

"Ow!" Remus hissed as the candy hit his forehead with a loud slapping noise. The red mark it left behind was indication that it must have really hurt. James laughed.

Keen to join in on this food fight, Sirius took a piece of licorice and whipped it at James.

"Bloody hell, mate!" James had exclaimed, realizing how much these things hurt. He threw one back at Sirius, who tossed some toward Peter. By the end of the night, all four Marauders swore that the only thing licorice was good for was being used as projectiles.


	54. Street Signs

It was just past sunset, and the Marauders were currently riding in Remus' car, heading home after a roadtrip. Rudely interuppting James' and Peter's conversation, Sirius abruptly sung out, "WELCOME TO LONDON!" as they passed the sign on the road.

"Thank you for that fantastic welcome, Padfoot, but why are you -"

"ELK STREET!"

Remus, realizing that Sirius was singing the name of every street sign they passed, pushed in the casette of music in an attempt to drown him out. He should have known better; Sirius sung louder than the casette could play.

"EAST LONDON GYM!"

"Padfoot, please stop-"

"BOWEN STREET!"

"Siri-"

"POTTER BAR!" he sing-songed.

"Hey," marveled Peter sarcastically, looking at the bar as they passed it. "Why didn't you tell us that you owned a pub, James?"


	55. Posters

Only three days into the summer holiday, Remus had insisted on completing all of his schoolwork, leaving Sirius to his own devices. Sirius took the opportunity to litter the walls of Remus' room with assorted posters of The Sex Pistols, The Beatles, and Alice Cooper.

Remus could never bring himself to make Sirius take them down, despite his great dissaproval of having posters on his walls.


	56. Little Red Riding Hood

"Remus," began Delilah, "why is being a werewolf bad?"

Remus hadn't expected her to understand; she was only five. Every way he worded it in his mind would probably scare her out of her wits. Remus looked at his shoes and sighed.

"Once upon a time, there was a little girl whose nickname was Little Red Riding Hood. Her mother send her off to her grandmother's house, but when she got there she found her grandmother to be acting very strange. But it wasn't really her, because the Big Bad Wolf had broken into her home and he ate her, then disguised himself as her to get Little Red Riding Hood, too." Remus had found himself speaking rather softly, almost as if he was telling the story to himself.

He cleared his throat. He stopped speaking the the story at that point, but his mind involuntarily continued. And then she found out killed him. Because he was a danger to everyone. Because he only hurt people. Because he was cruel. Because everyone would be so much better off without him.

Delilah blinked. "But you're different," she stated simply. "That's all that matters, right?"

Remus looked at her for a moment before laughing at her innocence. He knelt down and hugged her. "If only it were that simple, Delilah."

There were a lot of things Delilah didn't know. She didn't know why her brother was sad all of a sudden; she didn't know what the point of that story was; she still didn't know why it was a bad thing that Remus was a werewolf, or why she couldn't tell anyone.

What she did know, however, was that Little Red Riding Hood was the perhaps worst story of all time.


	57. Nail Polish

Lily needed to do something girly for once; she had been spending too much time with the Marauders. When she finally had a moment to herself, she sat in the common room and began painting her fingernails the same striking shade of green as her eyes.

Her moment of peace was interrupted with James wondering toward her, attempting to make himself look sexy with a silly grin and ridiculously running his fingers through his hair.

"Hey, Lil - AUGH!" Not paying attention to where he was going, James clumsisly managed to knock over the table which Lily had placed the uncapped bottle of nail polish, which leaked onto the floor.

It took a long while for Lily to remove the large green stain.


	58. Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee

Much to Delilah's excitement, the Marauders had reluctantly agreed to sit and watch Grease with her. "I honestly don't know how one little girl can boss us around," James muttered affectionately. He was clearly bored with the movie thus far.

"Story of my life," Sirius laughed. Delilah was sitting on Remus' lap; her brother had spent a good portion of the movie covering her ears.

As the scene changed and the song 'Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee' started, James scoffed jokingly. "Sounds like our Moony." Remus blushed and pretended he hadn't heard James' comment.

"Nah," Sirius argued. "He's not lousy with virginity, that's for sure."

"We didn't need to know that," Peter objected.

"And he wouldn't discourage anything to do with Elvis' pelvis, either," Sirius added, mainly to irk Peter, but to embarass Remus as well. Both goals were achieved.


	59. Nineteen Roses

**A/N: Excuse our sappiness, but this needed to be done. Cliche drabble is cliche.**

On Valentine's Day of their fifth year, Remus found on his bed a single rose. The other Marauders teased him about it, saying things like 'Moony's got a secret girlfriend!' and 'It must be a Ravenclaw, she'd go wild if she saw your grades!', but he had kept it nonetheless.

A year later, there were two roses waiting for him. Every year he recieved one more rose than the previous year. He thought it just might be the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for him, but the sender had never revealed themselves. He had gotten roses every year without fail until 1982.

Many years later, in his small flat, Sirius was waiting for him on his bed with a boquet of nineteen roses. "I'll always love you, Moony."


	60. Lullaby

The thought of Voldemort rising to power was frightening, but to James, Harry's crying was at least ten times more nerve-racking. Lily had assured him over and over again that he was just fussy, and babies cry all the time. But it was his son, and he was crying.

By the time Sirius, Remus, and Peter had stopped by, four-month-old Harry was still irritable.

"On a dark desert highway..." James sung quietly to himself. That song had been stuck in his head all day. Sirius was quick to catch on, and soon the Marauders were taking turns singing lines from 'Hotel California' until the song was done.

"I think we've found Harry's new lullaby," Sirius said, looking affectionately at Harry, who had since fallen asleep.

"That song's about a rehab center." Lily raised a dissaproving eyebrow at Sirius. "You will sing no such thing to my son. 'Itsy Bitsy Spider' will have to do for now."


	61. Oh, What A Night

The Marauders, Lily decided, were mental. Not that she hadn't figured that out already.

For Halloween, they had decided to dress up as a barber shop quartet, sporting black dress pants, white collared shirts, red vests, and formal black ties. If their costumes weren't enough, they had every intention of going all out and sing, too.

"Oh, what a night,

Late December, back in '63.

What a very special time for me.

As I remember, what a night."

They continued with their singing - which wasn't half bad, Lily thought, considering Remus was horrible and Peter did nothing more than hum and sway. James caught her eye and winked, singing louder. Frustrated by his flirting, she picked up the nearest book (which, unfortunately for James, turned out to be a dictionary) and flung it at him, narrowly missing his head.

"So how'd I do, Evans?" he smirked when they had finished. As if the dictionary wasn't an indication.

"Well, my early childhood is somewhat of a blur," Lily retorted, "but I'm pretty positive we didn't have a one-night-stand when we were three, Potter."


	62. Mating Call

The Marauders were lounging in the common room; James and Sirius were mischievously planning their next prank, Peter was completing late homework for Potions, and Remus had his nose in a book. Rather abruptly, Sirius hiccuped and burped at the same time, producing a rather alarming noise.

Remus looked up from his book, startled. "That was disturbing."

"You know it turned you on," Sirius countered.

"No, really, Sirius, what was that?"

"My mating call, of course."


	63. Cleaning

**A/N: Twenty points to your respective House if you can spot the little reference in this one.**

Remus sighed; the last few days of the school year were always the worst. Sure, you had to say your goodbyes and you wouldn't see your friends as often, but Remus had a different reason for disliking it. The Marauders' dormitory was a giant mess. There were clothes and belongings and textbooks scattered all over the floor, and it was hard to decipher what belonged to whom. When packing all their possesions into their trunks, Sirius marveled at a wrinkled shirt he had found under a pile of dirty socks.

"Oh, there you are," Sirius grinned, talking to the shirt as if it was going to respond. "I've been looking for you forever."

"That's mine," James interjected, grabbing the old tee shirt from Sirius.

"Do you not remember me wearing it last week?"

"Look, Padfoot, I know for a fact that is my shirt."

"No it's not. Moony, isn't it mine?" Sirius looked up at Remus with pitiful puppydog eyes, silently coaxing him to take his side of the argument.

Remus would have none of it. "It's James', Sirius. You borrowed it last year."

"Yeah, so like I said, it's mine!" Sirius concluded.

This was going to be a long day.


	64. Butterbeer

Sirius took Remus by the hand and dragged him into the kitchen, much like an over-excited five-year-old.

"You know where everything is if you're hungry," Remus stated. "You don't need me."

But Sirius already had the cupboards open, looking through them.

"What are you looking for?"

"We're going to make Butterbeer and sell it to Muggles," Sirius said. "You know, to get money for the Quidditch World Cup this year."

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal in some way," Remus smirked, but he followed Sirius' instructions nonetheless. He didn't know where Sirius had gotten the recipe, but it tasted very close to the real thing and consisted mostly of sugar; too bad most of it ended up spilt on the floor.


	65. Sock Puppets

Delilah had come to the conclusion she could persuade the Marauders to do just about anything. The night before the Quidditch World Cup, she had asked them to make sock puppets with her. Peter had been the first to give in, and the rest followed suit.

Delilah was too amused with their creations to make her own.


	66. The One Lonely Star

"It's strange, being in a city after Hogwarts," Remus commented, looking up at the night sky. "For one thing, you can barely see the stars."

"There's one that's pretty visible at least," Sirius pointed upward in the direction of the star. "It's all alone."

"The one lonely star," Remus mused. "Sounds like the name of a children's book."

"Oh yes. 'Once upon a time there was this one lonely star, and he sat there all alone for hundreds of thousands of years because no one wanted to be his friend. Then he became a black hole and sucked everything up. The end.'" Sirius laughed. "Wonderful story, we should tell it to Delilah."


	67. Sour Cream

"Pass the white stuff," Sirius muttered, reaching across the table.

James raised an eyebrow and Peter laughed. Remus rolled his eyes; sometimes his friends were so immature it was painful.

"No really, give me the white stuff."

"That'd be Moony's job, would it not?"

"Just pass me the goddamn sour cream, will you Potter?"


	68. Why Are You Hiding It From Me?

Ever since spending the summer at Remus' house, Sirius had a newfound love for Muggle items; though some of them were ridiculous and pointless, some were useful. Like a pencil, for instance. Sirius had taken one with him to go to school, and used it in place of a quill whenever he could.

He looked up to the desk where he had left the eraser and turned to James, who had been playing with it moments before.

"Where's the eraser?" Sirius demanded. When James did not reply, Sirius pressed further. "Why are you hiding it from me?"

Sirius and James would repeat that line at random times for the rest of the day, much to the annoyance of Peter and Remus.


	69. Engagement Ring

Sirius awoke with a start - he was being suffocated. Some one was sitting on his head, some one was trying to kill him -

James.

"What the hell, mate?" It had to be around four in the morning; the sun was barely up.

"Get up. We're going to the jewelry store."

"What the fuck did you hit your antlers on, Prongs?"

"Sirius, get up! I've been up all night thinking, okay? Just come on."

"I'm definately missing something here," Sirius muttered to himself, but got up and pulled a shirt on anyway.

"...That one's nice."

"Yeah," James muttered sarcastically. "Maybe for Delilah. But this is Lily, she is a grown woman and this is really important and oh God, Sirius, what if she says no?"

"Nothing says you've got to propose to her tomorrow, you know," Sirius said gently. "You're just getting the ring."

Forty minutes later, James was still staring at the same couple he'd been indecisive about; Sirius was growing impatient. "Look, James, unless you know something I don't and you're expecting a new ring to pop out of nowhere, I daresay you've seen them enough times to make a decision."


	70. You Called?

James was finishing his Potions essay when the bottle of ink spilled over the parchment, irreversably masking the words. "Son of a bitch!" he spat, frustrated and angry.

Sirius looked up at him. "You called?"


	71. Kickboxing

At the beach, the Marauders were talking when Lily pointed out a muggle performing a sequence of ridiculous jumping about and punching and kicking the air by the water. Kickboxing, she had called it.

Sirius didn't think he'd ever seen anyone be so amusing and make such a prat of himself at the same time. Sirius then decided it would be a good idea to join the stranger.


	72. Muggle Clothes

"I guess you need to get some Muggle clothes, now that you're staying with us," Remus said.

"But I did," Sirius grinned, pulling out a pair of leather pants, a green button down shirt, and suit jacket from his trunk.

Remus laughed at his random assortment of clothing. Sirius would stick out like a sore thumb if he planned on dressing like that in public. "I know you need to get some Muggle clothes."


	73. Rain

Remus sat on his bed , watching raindrops race down the window. It was a groggy Sunday afternoon, the kind of day that was good for sleeping. The dormitory was empty save for himself; Peter was serving detention for Slughorn for not handing in his essay in on time, and Sirius and James were probably heading back to the castle, since it had begun raining cats and dogs in the middle of their Quidditch practice.

Footsteps outside the large wooden door told Remus that the dynamic duo were approaching; they entered, arms outstretched and dripping rain water all over the floors, wearing mischeivous grins on their faces. James' wet hair clung to his forehead, while Sirius' poofed outward in the humidity. One look at them, and Remus knew exactly what they were about to do.

"Have we ever told you how much we love you, Moony?" James beamed, and the pair made their way toward him, getting everything wet along the way.

"Don't you dare," Remus warned, but ended up being smothered by them anyway.


	74. Fucking Squid

Sirius rubbed his arm in the spot where the Giant Squid's tentacle had been approximately a half-hour before, looking cross as he sat in the hospital wing. "Bloody fucking squid, with it's fucking violence and inhospitality," he cursed.

Remus rolled his eyes. "You don't have to use that word so many times in a single sentence, you know. It's not a fucking squid. The squid is not having sexual intercourse. What you are saying doesn't make sense."

Sirius ignored him. 


	75. Like Your Soul

Sirius had been sitting with a quill in hand, completing an overdue Potions essay, when a pair of hands covered his eyes from behind.

"James," Sirius replied without missing a beat. James sighed and sat down on the arm of the chair.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Because, mate," Sirius began, "your hands are cold and bony. Like your soul."  
> <p>


	76. Homework

Minvera McGonagall was wrapping up her Transfiguration lesson; there were only a few minutes left of her class.

"What about the homework?" asked a small girl with long brown hair, once her professor was done speaking. Several sighs chorused throughout the classroom at the girl's words.

"Hand your essays in tomorrow," McGonagall instructed. Those were words that would usually make Sirius happy, but today they made him frustrated.

"Come on!" Sirius took out the parchment and waved it at his teacher. "I actually did it this time! Look, it's all sexy and whatnot!"

McGonagall rolled her eyes.


	77. Just Looking

Remus looked up at Sirius, who had been staring at him with his handsome grey eyes for several moments now.

"Yes?"

"Nothing," Sirius replied, still not breaking his gaze. His voice was surprisingly innocent. "I was just looking at you." 


	78. Apparition Test

The Lupin family had just sat down for dinner. Delilah was pestering John with every question she could think of about the Ministry of Magic, which he answered to the best of his ability, while Remus and Olivia were talking about a distant family member that had just gotten married.

In other words, everything was normal.

Seemingly out of nowhere, there was a loud crack, and Remus felt the weight of someone on his chest as he fell backward in his chair. Sirius was sitting on top of him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Moony! I passed my Apparition test!"


	79. Excuse

"Moony, we should go somewhere tonight," Sirius declared. "We could nick the Invisibility Cloak and go to the Three Broomsticks to get butterbeer."

"We have an essay due tomorrow," Remus pointed out.

Sirius, clearly unamused, turned into Padfoot and snatched the parchment away from Remus, ripping off a large portion of the paper. Turning back to Sirius, he spit it out and grinned triumphantly. "There. Now you've got an excuse, the dog ate your homework. Let's go."


	80. Japanese Flag

When the Marauders charged through the Common Room, the only person there was Lily Evans. She was curled up quietly on one of the armchairs, looking as if she had just been run over by a bus. She was rubbing her temples, and shot them a murderous look as they walked past.

James looked at Lily's miserable state. Seeing as the last thing it looked like Lily wanted to do was talk to him, James turned to Sirius. "What's her problem?"

"It seems as though ickle Evans woke up this morning on the Japanese flag," Sirius answered casually. Lily's eyes widened as she shot daggers at Sirius with her threatening jade gaze. Sirius merely smirked in response.

The next morning, Sirius woke up to find himself hanging upside-down in an oak tree by the Black Lake, suspended by his ankles and wearing nothing but his boxers.


	81. Adventurous

It was the beginning of the school year: Sirius and Remus sat in their dormitory, embracing the lack of homework and enjoying some much-needed time alone together.

Out of the blue, Sirius asked, "Don't you ever want to shag? You know, be a little adventurous for once? We're in sixth year now and we've never done anything more than snog."

"We've only been together for six and a half months, Sirius. Go have a wank if you want to be adventurous."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Speaking of being adventurous, why don't you finally get rid of those sweater-vests?"


	82. Fetch

Sirius was sitting on the ground with baby Harry, amusing him by rolling around a ball. Just then, the Potters' cat, Felicia, entered the room. She walked up to Sirius, dropped her toy, and gazed up at him expectantly.

"I swear that thing is part dog," Peter concluded.

"I am not playing fetch," Sirius said indignantly, moving the toy aside and turning back to Harry.

James crouched down to Felicia's level, stroking the soft fur on her back. "If you throw the ball, he'll play fetch with you."


	83. Duck Duck Owl

**A/N: Can Delilah just be a canon character now or?**

The Marauders had been sitting on the floor talking when Delilah had entered the room. She began walking around them in a circle, tapping them on the head as she did so.

She tapped Peter's head. "Duck."

James'. "Duck."

Remus'. "Duck."

Sirius'. "Owl."

Peter's. "Duck."

James'. "Duck."

Remus'. "Hippogriff."

Sirius'. "Penguin."

Peter's. "Ostrich."

James'. "Phoenix."

Remus'. "Flamingo."

Sirius'. "GOOSE!"

Sirius instantaneously got up and chased Delilah around Remus' room.


	84. Overreacting

Sirius took a deep breath. "James?"

"Yeah?" James looked at his best friend, somewhat alarmed. Sirius was rarely ever this somber.

"I've got to tell you something." His voice portrayed his uncertainty. "But don't overreact, okay?"

James' eyes widened. "Sirius, what'd you do?"

"You've got to promise not to tell anyone quite yet, okay?"

"Oh my God, Sirius, you've gotten some poor girl pregnant, haven't you? You've impregnated some bird and now she is going to have your baby and oh my God you're only sixteen -"

"James!" Sirius shook his best friend's shoulders to snap him out of his babbling. "Calm down, no one's pregnant!"

"Then what the fuck is going on?"

"Quite the opposite, actually. I've realized over the past couple months that I'm not exactly what you'd call 'straight'..."

James said nothing and stared at Sirius for quite some time. Finally, he spoke. "So that's what this is about? You're gay?"

Sirius nodded, and for just a moment his grey eyes flashed with fear of rejection. "Yes."

James promptly punched Sirius' arm, hard. "You got me all worried for nothing, you ponce! You had me thinking that something truly awful had happened! Don't ever do that to me again!"

Sirius smiled, rubbing his arm.

**A/N: Thank you all so much for 200 reviews! As corny as it may sound, we truly do love every single one of you with all our hearts.**

**How should we celebrate? ;)**


	85. Gay Pride

The students of Gryffindor were settling down in their beds on a Friday night, when they heard the slurred yell of none other than James Potter.

When the students drifted into the common room to see what all the ruckus was about, they found James with a colorful pride flag tied at his waist. He stumbled as he marched around, half-carrying and half-dragging a nearly passed out Sirius with him.

"Come join our gay pride parade!" Sirius managed to mumble before losing consciousness.

"I have nothing to do with these two," Remus swore before going back to the dorm room to go back to sleep.

**A/N: We hope the holidays have been wonderful for you all!~ Christmas break has given us more time to write, so we've finally come up with some drabbles for you. **

**I don't really know how to end this, so in the words of our famous and beloved Headmaster, "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"**

**- Jasmine**


	86. Hospital Bed

Remus lay limp, broken and in pain. The hospital wing was lonely and dark, which seemed to intensify the constant ache he was all too familiar with by now. Just then, Remus felt the touch that was Sirius' hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his boyfriend grimacing, looking sadly at his broken arm.

"Hey love," Sirius greeted him quietly, cautiously placing himself beside Remus on the bed.

Remus winced slightly when Sirius wrapped his arm around his waist, but the pain soon faded and he sunk into Sirius' warm embrace.

Several minutes later, Madame Pomfrey's door opened and as she entered the room with a tray of assorted medicines to check on Remus. Upon seeing the two boys pressed against one another in the bed, she raised an eyebrow.

"As cute as that is, Black, you can't be touching him. His bruises will heal much faster if they're left alone."


	87. Stomach Flu

Sirius' stomach churned and he leaned over from his place on his bed again, puking into the large bucket next to him. He felt horrible and looked no better; on top of being nauseous, his head pounded and the room spun whenever he tried to sit up.

"Padfoot, you're sick as a dog!" Peter exclaimed, trying to hide a grin at his own wit.

"Ha. Ha. Bloody fucking ha - argh." Sirius clutched his stomach and rolled over, groaning.

"Poor thing," Remus commented, and Sirius could sense a hint of sarcasm mixed with sympathy. The werewolf placed a comforting hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "This too shall pass."


	88. Werewolves of London

Remus sat in the recently furnished new home of Lily and James Potter, trying his best to quiet his growling stomach.

"What are we doing for supper?" He asked.

"No time to cook, we'll get take away," James panted, out of breath from moving a large piece of furniture.

Remus picked up the menu that was becoming increasingly familiar lately - no one had found the time to cook for over a week now.

"I saw a werewolf with a Chinese menu in his hand -"

"It gets old after the seventh time, Sirius."


	89. Passing Notes

The Marauders were walking down the hallway on their way to Transfiguration when Regulus Black and his gang of Slytherins passed by. He had caught his older brother's eye; his ice blue eyes ran from Sirius to Remus and back again, and he smirked.

"What a faggot," he sneered, and the green- and silver-clad students surrounding him followed suit. Sirius quickly retracted his hand from Remus' grip.

James, Peter, and Remus simply glared at them and walked on, but Sirius didn't seem able to shake it off as he continued to walk beside his boyfriend.

Remus turned to him. "Are you okay?"

"Fine."

They reached the door of Professor McGonagall's classroom, and filed into their seats. As she started to explain the day's lesson to her class, Sirius propped his head up on the desk with his hand, looking distracted. Remus quietly ripped a small piece of parchment from his notes and began scribbling. He passed the note to Sirius once he was done writing.

'Is it what Regulus said?'

Without looking back at Remus, Sirius began to write on the same piece of parchment.

'No. He's a prick; I'm used to it by now.'

Remus looked at Sirius, who avoided his gaze, before writing his response.

''You're lying.'

Sirius read Remus' note and didn't respond. Finally, Sirius flipped over the tiny sheet of parchment and began to scribble on the back.

'He makes me feel like I'm a fucking freak. My own brother, Moony.'

Sirius' expression was still as he passed the note to Remus.

'What he thinks doesn't matter.' Remus paused for a brief moment, then continued writing. 'I love you.'

Sirius read the last note and messily scrawled his reply.

'I love you, too.'

**AN: Yes yes yes, we're alive, Oliver hasn't eaten our souls or anything, And we'll be banging out a good batch of drabbles this weekend! -Madison**


	90. Our Time Now

Sirius and Remus exited the Lupin's car, grinning. They had just been dropped off at the cinema.

"So, some time alone," Sirius smirked, and grabbed Remus' hand tightly.

"I never thought I'd say I was _excited_ to get away from my family," Remus agreed, and placed a kiss on Sirius' cheek despite his usual opposition to public displays of affection.

"You're awfully affectionate today," Sirius laughed.

"And you're awfully not," Remus commented, obviously caught off-guard by Sirius' lack of touch; he was normally very expressive.

Sirius glanced quickly behind them, and Remus realized that the man standing behing them in line was glaring at them judgmentally.

"Who cares what he thinks?" Remus insisted, whispering so the man behind them wouldn't hear. "It's not like we'll ever see him again. Besides, we have to hide our relationship at my house so my mum and dad won't find out. This is our time now; don't let some close-minded bloke ruin for us."

Sirius smiled. He was holding back in public mainly for his boyfriend's benefit - he couldn't bear to hear anyone call him names.

But Remus leaned in and firmly placed a sweet, reassuring kiss on his lips.

Sirius smiled broadly - that'll show 'em.


	91. Potato

Remus sat in the library, at ease whilst surrounded by piles of books. He had been gazing through the window when Sirius walked by.

"I love you," Remus mouthed, trying to be as silent as possible.

"I love you too," said Sirius on the other side of the window.

"Potato?" Remus questioned, confused.

Sirius doubled over in laughter, and the walked through the doors over to Remus.

"Where did you possibly get 'potato' out of 'I love you too'?"


	92. Bad Things

Sirius was stretched out on a couch in the common room, enjoying a quiet Saturday. His stomach rumbled in hunger.

James turned his head from the seat close by, a grave expression on his face.

"Your stomach is talking to me," he stated, looking over at Sirius.

"What's it telling you?" Sirius asked, genuinely curious.

"It's telling me to do bad things. Very bad things." And with that, James left the room.


	93. Names

"Hey, James - Prongs - er, Peter - no, Wormtail - Stagboy - I mean, Moony - I mean, REMUS."

Remus shot Sirius a glare second in intensity only to Professor McGonagall when the Marauders are caught 'suspiciously wandering' in the Slytherin's dormitory. Sirius looked back guiltily.

"I'll forget that ever happened," Remus laughed. After all, who could stay mad at Sirius' pouting puppy dog face?


	94. The Merchant of Venice

_"...Commend me to your honourable wife.  
>Tell her the process of Antonio's end.<br>Say how I loved you, speak me fair in death;  
>And, when the tale is told, bid her be judge<br>Whether Bassanio had not once a love.  
>Repent but you that you shall lose your friend,<br>And he repents not that he pays your debt.  
>For if the Jew do cut but deep enough,<br>I'll pay for it instantly with all my heart._

_BASSANIO  
>Antonio, I am married to a wife<br>Which is as dear to me as life itself;  
>But life itself, my wife, and all the world<br>Are not with me esteemed above thy life.  
>I would lose all, ay, sacrifice all<br>Here to this devil, to deliver you."_

A familiar voice interrupted Remus' reading.

"I swear to Merlin, Remus, you are the only person I know who actually reads Shakespeare for pleasure." Sirius shook his head as he walked into the previously empty dormitory.

Remus ignored Sirius, which worked on most occasions like this one.

Sirius took a seat on his bed (which was across from Remus'), propped his feet up on the end table, took out a large jar of Honeyduke's Peppermint Squares, and began stuffing several into his mouth at one time.

"So what's that even about?" Sirius muffled through a mouthful of candy.

Remus looked up from one of the pages in his copy of The Merchant of Venice. It didn't have annotations to explain old English - those versions were much more expensive, and he could only afford this one - but he could understand the text just fine. He looked up at Sirius, who was looking back at him intently as he noisily devoured his candy. Remus wondered vaguely how many times he had told Sirius that his manners were depressingly horrendous.

"It's about a merchant named Antonio. In Venice."

"Woah, slow down, Moony. That was _way _too fucking specific," Sirius said sarcastically. "Really, though, what's it about?"

"Well, this lord Bassanio is in love with - lusts for, rather - a woman named Portia. Men come from all over just to take a chance at wooing her, and Bassanio wants to do the same."

"Uh huh."

"But since Bassanio doesn't have any money to do so, he asks Antonio for help. Antonio is his best mate, but he doesn't know that he's also in love with him."

"Wait, who's in love with who?"

"Antonio is in love with Bassanio, but has never told him because they're best mates," Remus repeats for the sake of clarity.

"Oh," Sirius says, quieter than usual. Remus continues.

"Antonio gives Bassanio the money, of course, because he only wants to see Bassanio happy. Even if it kills him inside." Remus is painfully reminded of all the times he's seen Sirius drunkenly snogging some bird against the wall in the common room. He remembers times where he has gone out of his way to make Sirius happy.

He also remembers that Sirius is straight.

Sirius nods eagerly, urging Remus to continue. He seems to be suddenly very interested in this story. Remus, on the other hand, avoids any and all eye contact.

"Antonio doesn't actually have any money to give, however, so he borrows some from Shylock, a Jewish moneylender. Shylock is bitter because of how the Christians treat him, so he says he'll take a pound of Antonio's flesh if Antonio doesn't repay him. Bassanio tells Antonio to forget it, because Portia isn't as important to him as Antonio, but Antonio insists."

"That blinded by love, eh?" Sirius smirks. "I could only imagine where this is going," he says rather sarcastically. "He's obviously going to die." That last sentence is muffled by yet another handful of peppermint squares.

Remus shrugs, taking this into consideration. "I haven't gotten to that part yet. I left off a bit before then."

Peter walks in just then, and Sirius and Remus both stare at him as if he had walked in on something private and embarrassing. Peter stops in his tracks and looks around guiltily. "Woah. I can _feel_ the awkward," he says, making a stroking motion with his hand in the air. He laughs at his own joke. "Really, though, am I intruding?"

"No, not at all," Sirius says, a bit too quickly.

"Okay, then," Peter says skeptically. He makes his way across the room and toward his trunk. "I've just got to get my coat and I'll be off. James has pissed off Lily again, and he's currently stuck in a tree."

"Git," Sirius says fondly. Remus just shakes his head.

Peter puts his coat on and turns toward the door. "Wish me luck," he says, and he's gone.

Sirius gets up and puts his shoes on, along with his coat. He stuffs another handful of peppermint squares in his pocket for safekeeping. "I have_ got_ to see this," he chuckles. "I wonder when James'll realise it's not worth the effort, eh?"

"Yeah," Remus responds, laughing and _tsk_ing at his friends' foolhardiness. "Have fun with _that _one."

And soon, like Antonio, he is alone, waiting for someone who will never come around.

**A/N:**

The italicized text at the top was written by William Shakespeare, and we do not claim to own any of it. Oh, and yes, this is what we've kept you waiting a whole week for. We've watched a production of _The Merchant of Venice_ a bit too many times in the past two weeks.


	95. Leash

Remus and Sirius walked down into the kitchen, ready to set out for their trip. John and Olivia were already at the table, with breakfast waiting for them.

"Don't lose Sirius today," John commented.

"May I suggest a leash?" Olivia added.


	96. Sidewalk

James and Sirius stood on the sidewalk outside of James' house, leaning on the fence; they were waiting for Remus to arrive in his car.

As the dull rumble of a car engine approached, James pulled Sirius by the sleeve of his jacket to the edge of the curb, stopped, and promptly waved at the passing driver with his best Queen of England impression.

The driver looked at him and Sirius and cautiously waved back, a look of confusion and disorientation plastered across their face.

Sirius chuckled loudly, and taking James' example to new heights, stuck his leg out in the street with the intention of seeing whether or not the next car would stop for them. They continued like this for a full eleven minutes until Remus' old, battered Chevrolet pulled up to the sidewalk where they were standing.

"Forty percent of people are cool enough to wave back." James tried to keep a straight face, but Sirius had abandoned all attempts long ago.

Remus sighed as they got in the car, rolling his eyes. He most certainly did not want to know how many people they had angered that morning, he decided.


	97. Toothpaste

Remus sleepily stumbled past Sirius and into the bathroom. It was most likely late afternoon, Remus decided, as Sirius was already awake and dressed. He could feel the soreness in his muscles, the deep ache in his bones, and the sting of fresh cuts being reopened as he walked - the aftermath of a full moon.

He fumbled clumsily for the toothpaste, the lull of sleep not having worn off yet. Upon seeing that the toothpaste had been left uncapped and the opening was now covered by a mint crust, Remus scowled.

"Sirius. What do you call this?"

"What?" Sirius called from the living room.

"The toothpaste," Remus huffed, overworked.

"What about it?"

"You left it uncapped and now it's bloody disgusting!" Remus spat as he grudgingly cleaned the toothpaste cap with a sheet of toilet paper, mumbling to himself about responsibility and common sense.

"I can see it now," Sirius mused sarcastically, "This will be our downfall - we'll need to go to relationship therapy and everything! All because of a teeny, tiny toothpaste cap." He put his arms around Remus' waist and kissed him briefly, grinning. "God forbid."


	98. Dog With No Legs

The Gryffindor common room had been too quiet for James' liking. Final exams were approaching quickly, and the majority of students were spending their time studying. In his dormitory, he found Remus and Peter reading old chapters in their Defense Against the Dark Arts textbooks; even Sirius was looking over old exams. James, however, needed a break from the monotony. He sat on his bed and decided to break the silence.

"Where do you find a dog with no legs?" James asked. The other three boys braced themselves for an incredibly stupid answer, realizing that this was another of James' corny jokes. Remus raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Right where you left him!" James beamed.

"Ba dum tsss!" Peter mocked, laughing.

Remus couldn't help but smile, shaking his head at the unusual grimness of James' joke; usually, his jokes were just plain raunchy. Sirius, on the other hand, dramatically clutched his chest.

"Ouch, mate, that hurt," he announced sarcastically, pretending to keel over on one side.


	99. Weebles Wobble

Peter made his way to the Hospital Wing, where Sirius lay bedridden. He had been knocked off his broom during the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw, sustaining a broken leg. Luckily, Madame Pomfrey had seen much worse, and Sirius would be good as new in a day or two.

"Weebles wobble, but they don't fall down," Peter had said absent-mindedly as he took a seat alongside James and Remus, who were discussing Gryffindor's victory in the match that had caused Sirius to fall. The boys pulled faces and laughed at the absurdity of Peter's statement, but continued to talk about the previous subject.

Several minutes later, when Peter's statement had become irrelevant, Peter explained himself. "All I was trying to say was that Sirius wouldn't make a very good weeble. He wobbles, and falls down."


	100. Sonic Screwdriver

When Sirius had arrived at the Lupin household, he easily navigated toward Remus' room. On the way, he saw the fourth Doctor battling aliens alongside Sarah Jane Smith on the telly. _He's a wizard among muggles_, Sirius thought, somewhat familiar with the show since Remus had introduced him to it earlier that year.

When he arrived in Remus room, Sirius lowered his voice and smiled. "Is that a sonic screwdriver in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"


	101. Glasses

James got up from the fire to walk over to the cooler to pour himself another cup of fire whiskey, already drunk out of his mind.

He tripped over his own feet, landing flat on his face in the dirt with a thud.

A moment later, seeing that James wasn't getting up on his own, Sirius and Remus went to help him up.

"Are you alright?" Peter called from his spot around the fire.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just looking for my glasses."

"Prongs. They're on your face, mate."


	102. Two Fifths

When Thomas and Amanda Potter left for work on summer morning, it could only mean one thing: James and Sirius had the house to themselves. Taking advantage of their day, the boys began to make ever-disastrous homemade butterbeer to treat themselves.

"Two fifths!" James blurted out. Sirius turned to face his best friend, baffled.

"Okay then?" Sirius pulled a face.

"Just the wind, carry on."


	103. Singsong

Remus and Sirius were standing by the counter of the Lupin family home, making sandwiches for their lunch.

Remus was absentmindedly humming to himself as he spread jam across a slice of bread. After a couple of seconds, Sirius realized that he wasn't humming, but softly singing to himself.

"Putting jam on the bread," Remus singsonged quietly.

Sirius chuckled. "Maybe I want more peanut butter," Sirius playfully mocked.

Delilah caught on from where she was sitting at the table, coloring a picture. "Remus, can I have one too?" she mimicked.

Olivia Lupin, who had been sitting beside her daughter at the table, shook her head.

"Right then, having fun with that?"


End file.
